SmashersVs (presentado por HeTap)
by Smashbrosarrmagedon
Summary: Dark Pit es citado por el CEO de Nintendo cerca de guía divina que se grabo, pero luego se editor por la ESBR debido a que es un poco mas explicita de lo que parece en realidad, pero a cambio le dio la oportunidad de hacer cualquier cosa que fuera lo cual conllevo a... ¿hacer un invitacional abierto contra todo personaje de anime y de otros juegos? (anteriormente guía de Dark Pit).
1. Prologo

**_Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…_**

* * *

 ** _El siguiente Fanfic se hace sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros._** ** _For 3DS and Wii U, les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:_**

 ** _Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / ShigesatoItoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. y Masahiro Sakurai._**

 ** _Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial._**

* * *

 ** _Hace un año antes del lanzamiento de Súper Smash Bros. For Wii U, en las oficinas principales de Nintendo de América, Redmond, Washintong..._**

* * *

Es un hermoso dia el las oficinas principales de Nintendo de América, donde un juego en el cual todos los personajes de Nintendo e invitados especiales se enfrentarán en batallas caóticas y divertidas, pero nuestra historiase enfoca en la oficina del CEO de la división americana: Reggie Fims Aide o como se escriba ni siquiera se como se escribe, pero dentro de ella junto al Reggienator, se encontraba una persona de unos catorce años, vestido con un traje de negocios negro y una corbata de color morado, en su cabeza había una corona de laurel dorada y sobre todo un par de alas negras con un toque de color verde claro en un sillón hablando con el-a ver si entendí Reggie, me pediste que diera unos consejos para Pitstain en el siguiente juego en el que yo saldría y te los di como tu pediste al igual que Sakurai e Iwata, y solo pusieron mi conversación, ¡y el maldito resto donde esta!-

-lamento decirte esto Dark, pero tuvimos un problema con la ESBR, de que eres demasiado, no sé, ¿grosero?-dijo Reggie algo preocupado por la actitud del ángel negro-yo grosero, ja, pruébalo-

-si te enojas, no es mi problema-respondió el CEO con una de esas frases que lo hacen popular, y de una carpeta saco una gran cantidad de hojas causando un fuerte *slam* por el peso del mismo, para mostrársela a Dark Pit-esta es una lista de todas las malas palabras y frases de mal gusto que dijiste en la grabación de la guia divina de Palutena, enumeradas por la ESBR, debido a que el juego va a ser categoría E+10, y la gran parte de tus palabras, frases y comentarios son para una categoría M-

Dark Pit comenzó a leer cada una de las palabras y frases que había dicho durante las conversaciones que dijo junto a Pit, Viridi y Palutena-me lleva Hades, prohibieron todas la malas palabras que digo-dijo molesto el doble de Pit

-por cierto, una pregunta, ¿qué significa la 100?-pregunto Reggie acerca de la palabra enumerada-era cuando lo hice con mi enorme 7 mientas andaba con la 13 de Pandora, mientras andábamos bien 4 durante la fiesta del lanzamiento de nuestro juego y que luego se convirtió en un vil 54 gracias a Palutena, ¿recuerdas?-

-ya me acorde, no debí haber traído champaña extra suave para celebrar-recordó el Reggienator al recordar lo que paso el año en el que Kid Icarus: Uprising salio a la venta y terminó la fiesta de celebración en un caos-como veras Dark Pit, el juego ya será categoría E+10, se que no eres como Pit, pero no podemos poner todo lo que dijiste, tendríamos serios problemas con los padres de familia de que sus hijos se vuelvan mal hablados, asi que porque no lo públicas en esta página web llamada Fanfiction-

-¿y porque haría eso?-pregunto con seriedad Dark Pit-solo lee esto-tomando la hoja que el CEO de Nintendo le mostró mientras enviaba un comunicado a todo el edificio que abriera las ventanas y se tapara las orejas con unos tapones, poco a poco leyó y su expresión cambio de aburrimiento a una de horror al leer la historia hasta que...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-casi todo Washington escuchó el gran gritó del doble de Pit, hasta llegar a los oídos de la diosa de la luz y de su original que se encontraban en un centro comercial de la misma ciudad-Lady Palutena, ¿escuchó eso?, ¿Sono cómo si fuera Pitto?-dijo Pit mientras comía helado de suelo...como siempre al momento de que una persona que se le cayo el helado ponía cara de asco-¿si grita asi?, es porque Pitto leyó sin duda alguna una historia de romance Yaoi entre tu y el-

-¿Como sabe eso?-dijo el ángel blanco con duda en su rostro-te lo diré cuando tengas 18 años..., en edad ángel-

-¡QUE DIANTRES LES PASA A ESOS HUMANOS!-gritó iracundo el ángel negro mientras se lavaba lo ojos con la botella de agua que tenia para borrar todo lo que había leído-¡En primer lugar, YO no soy GAY, y ver a Pitstain embarazo gracias a mi y hacerlo con el, es una vil 8!-

-asi es la retorcida mente de los fans de ustedes dos, y eso que no te mostré la imágenes, seria otra historia, asi que...-en eso fue interrumpido por el

-lo hare, sin duda alguna-dijo Dark Pit mientras se dirigía a la puerta con toda la papelería-y por cierto, tengo el perfecto idiota para que escriba esto-al decir esto azotó la puerta con fuerza, era obvio que eso lo dejo con un verdadero trago amargo, pero Reggie se pregunto a si mismo, ¿Quien lo haría por el?

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto en una bodega abandona en Nuevo Leon, México..._**

* * *

-escucha gusano, vas a escribir todo esto o pongo a todo volumen las canciones del Komander junto con Pitbull,¡ENTENDISTE!-amenazó el ángel negro quien tenia una grabadora y un disco que decía "grandes éxitos del Komander, mas dueto con Pitbull", con alguien atado en una silla y con las manos atadas a la espalda-¡Ya entendí, ya entendí, haré lo que sea pero no lo pongas, mis oídos aun son vírgenes para esa mierda!-

-asi me gusta, Smashbrosarrmagedon, espero que lo subas mañana-dijo el ángel negro mientras lo desataba de la silla y se retiraba del cuarto de tortura

* * *

 ** _Y así fue el porque tarde en subir los capítulos de Dragón Smashers, Dark Pit me tenia secuestrado para hacer este tercer fic basado en la guia divina de Palutena, asi que espero que les haya gustado la "supuesta" introducción, porque yo no me sentí cómodo con esto..._**

 ** _Dark Pit: No te oigo que hagas eso..._**

 ** _Oh mierda, bueno me retiro antes de que me encuentre y me ate a la silla otra vez_**

* * *

 ** _Cualquier comentario será bien recibido, por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios de este fic._**

 ** _[Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera]_**


	2. Retador 1

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._

* * *

 _ **Voz de**_ _ **Mario:**_

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

 _ **Los retadores de este episodio les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

 _ **Woo hoo**_

* * *

-a ver si entendí Dark-dijo Mario que estaba junto a los doce originales del primer torneo hablando con Dark Pit acerca de su plática con el CEO de Nintendo-fuiste con Reggie para según hablar de la guía divina que Pit tendrá en su escenario y solo viste…-

-no lo menciones y jamás paso-callo rápidamente el ángel negro no queriendo recordar lo sucedido lo cual Samus (en su traje Zero por cierto) le respondió-si lo sé, los de fanfiction están locos, pero no era necesario destruir física y psicológicamente al autor de esta historia-

-no te preocupes le pedio a cambio algo no tan importante-dijo sonriendo de lado acerca de un futuro empuje de estelariza en "cierto" crossover en proceso-he visto muchos fics donde los personajes de otros mundos nos tratan como basuras así que les dije vía señal de alguien que conocemos en el crossover que son unos maricas sobrevalorados por los fans y nos tienen miedo-

Curiosamente casi los doce estaban tomando agua a lo que escupieron en acto reflejo y gritaron en unisón-*pffff*… ¡AMENAZASTE A MÚLTIPLES MUNDOS SOLO PORQUE TU LO QUISISTE!-

-por una petición mía y que ganarían una dotación de por vida de **Hetap** además… soy el presentador-dijo Dark Pit mientras tomaba una lata de Hetap lo cual Samus lo tomo de la bufanda y apretando el puño, listo para darle en esa arrogante cara que tiene pero Link la detuvo a tiempo-Sam, no sabemos quién sea los que lleguen a la mansión, por lo que es mejor guardar energías en todo momento-

-muy bien, seguiré tu juego tarado-dijo enojada la cazarecompensas-así que hay que avisar a todos en la mansión para tener los ojos abiertos ante cualquiera que esté en…-pero en eso nuestro primer retador aparece en ese momento…

* * *

 _ **WARNING… CHALLENGER APPROACHING!**_

* * *

-ja ja mira eso-fue en eso que una persona en uniforma escolar japonés celeste y de cabello pelirrojo apareció de la nada apuntando hacia Samus-Uremashi ¡Mira los pechos de esa rubia se les resaltan en su traje!-

-olvídenlo, ya llego el primero de muchos-dijo Samus viendo hacia el primer retador especial el cual además del sujeto anterior un joven de pelo negro y corto, peinado hacia atrás por lo general, ojos marrones, piel canela, delgado pero notoriamente musculoso con chaleco rojo camisa blanca sin mangas y pantalón de mezclilla apareció y les pregunto a los smashers-¿oigan ustedes son los smashers o el grupo de monstruoso de un anime hentai de mala calidad?-

* * *

 _ **RETADOR #1: Yusuke Uremashi acompañado por Kazuma Kuwabara**_

 _ **Originarios de: Yuyu Hakusho anime creado por Yoshihiro Togashi**_

* * *

-técnicamente te voy a abrir de piernas por eso-dijo Samus dando un paso al frente con intenciones de que este tipo "deje de procrear"-pero lo más importante: soy **EL** smasher que va a matar a un par de pervertidos callejeros por decirnos así y acerca de mi traje Zero… principalmente por lo ajustado que esta-

-bueno, discúlpanos por la forma de presentarnos, teníamos la impresión de que tu pequeño invitacional que ese ángel de alas negras dijo-dijo Yusuke quitándose la chamarra y haciéndola a un lado para prepararse contra Samus-y entre nosotros y ustedes, eso fue ofensivo y a la vez no dejo pasar los nuevos retos abiertos, y patear traseros de tipos malos-

-¡SI! ¡Aunque estos amenacen con destruir el mundo!-grito Kuwabara hacia el resto pero en eso se retractó de algo-no espera… quise decir… en especial… ¡en especial cuando! Sabes, creo que Hiel habría dicho la otra-

-no te rompas la cabeza-hablo tranquilamente para que no se alterara o que piense demasiado, fue entonces que Dark Pit se puso frente de ambos retadores-Bueno como los primeros en llegar les diré lo siguiente y la única regla en base: pueden escoger en pelear con uno o con todos a la vez y pelearemos bajo sus términos, así que mis feroces combatientes juveniles… ¿Qué traen a la mesa para ofrecer?-

-Con un simple disparo de mi dedo ¡Puedo convertir a un demonio de rango S en una pila de cenizas!-menciono Yusuke apuntando con el dedo índice en forma de pistola acerca de sus habilidades-o disparar al azar entre la gorra de ese plomero verde y dejarle una raya en la cabeza a ese zorro sin que se dé cuenta-

-no gracias, es la única que tengo-dijo Luigi aterrado protegiendo su amada gorras verde, para después Kuwabara responder y sacar una espada de energía pura de sus manos-¡Y yo tengo una espada! que corta… a través de dimensiones y…-

-nada mal cariño… pero tengo una pequeña duda-fue en eso que la voz de Bayonetta se escuchó mientras caminaba de manera tranquila hacia estos nuevos peleadores invitados lo cual mostro una sonrisa arrogante y burlona-¿Cuál de esas dos cosas puede asesinar a un ser divino creador del caos?-

-yo… eh… ¿qué?-sin duda alguna la pregunta de la bruja umbra fue suficiente para bajarle los humos al protagonista de la serie de anime ya que ni tenía la remotas idea de que estaba hablando, solo para que continuara Falcón-¿la espada o el disparo? ¿Cuál de esas dos puede literalmente derrotarnos a todos? ¿O tienen un ataque más poderoso cómo mí…? ¡FALCÓN! ¡PAWNCH!-

-¿o el atacktrueno de Pikachu?-

-¿o mi Landmaster?-

-¡poyo!-

-o mi puño en sus cu$%s-

-¿la espada maestra?-

-y finalmente en mi caso, yo puedo hacerlo usando mí cabello e invocar a un demonio aun peor de los que conocen contra ustedes dos… en segundos, así que… que dicen ¿peleamos?-sin duda alguna esto fue suficiente para que este tomara su chamarra y llamara a su amigo-Kuwabara, agarra tus cosas, nos vamos de regreso a lo de Genkai-

-¡SI! ¡Como sea! ¡Ni siquiera valen la pena smashers! ¡Ja!-dijo nuevamente en señal de reto pero secretamente a sus espaldas Yusuke estaba maldiciendo entre dientes-pu$% británica pretenciosa, le mostrare lo que mi dedo del medio puede hacer-

* * *

 _ **¡GAME SET!**_

 _ **LA PRIMERA VICTORIA ES PARA… ¡LOS SMASHERS!**_

* * *

-sabes cómo manejar a estos tipos ¿eh Bay?-dijo Ness mientras se retiraban a lo que Bayonetta le dijo tranquilamente-solo son niños peleoneros y por lo visto van a tomar el autobús de regreso a casa e ir con su mama-

-odio esa frase…-dijo Samus molesta pero después sonrió-pero perfecta para esos dos-

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera]**_


	3. Retador 2

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._

* * *

 _ **Voz de**_ _ **Reflet:**_

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

 _ **Los retadores de este episodio les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Master hiciera oficial el torneo invitacional de Dark Pit (Patrocinado por HeTap) acerca de que todos estarían enfrentándose contra cualquiera que llegara a la mansión, cosa que a muchos nos le agrado y a otros se quedaron dudando, el cual nuestro grupo de peleadores nuevos de Fire Emblem estaban platicando de eso

-¡que le paso por la mente a Dark de hacer eso!-dijo molesta Lucina a lo que afilaba su espada y un Robín estaba sudando a mares temiendo que tal vez la maña de su padre de afilar su espada Falchion sea hereditario, lo cual Reflet quien estaba leyendo un libro le dijo sinceramente-mucha tortura hacia "el autor"-

-¿Quién creen que sea tan estúpido como para venir después de…?-dijo Ike, pero fue en eso que la sirena se escuchó revelando al siguiente retador detrás de las puertas principales de la mansión…

* * *

 _ **WARNING… CHALLENGER APPROACHING!**_

* * *

-¡Smashers!-grito el retador el cual su vestimenta usual consiste en el uniforme masculino de estudiante normal de Secundaria japonesa con un cuello de color negro con picos y una hebilla. También porta unas pulseras parecidas a su collar en sus nudillos usa su chaqueta como capa y lleva una cadena alrededor de su cuello con un extraño amuleto en forma de pirámide invertida con un ojo pero lo más interesante era su peinado ya que el resto cuenta con seis grandes picos color negro con los bordes de color magenta oscuro y tres mechones de cabello rubio sobresalen ligeramente inclinados de su cabellera-¡He venido a retarlos y detener esta locura!-

* * *

 _ **RETADOR #2: Yami Yugi (Atem)**_

 _ **Originario de: Yu-Gi-Oh! creado por Kazuki Takahashi**_

* * *

-¡¿Quequiencuandodondeque?!-dijo rápidamente Wario que estaba dormido (y chupándose el dedo) lo cual Corrin le menciono-tranquilízate Wario recuerdas lo que dijo Master del desafío que Dark puso-

-que malo que no cuenta derrotarnos a nosotros mismos-menciono el creador de mini juegos a lo que vio a este retador curioso más aun por…-además amigo, no quiero molestarte, pero con ese cabello así dudo que hayas perdido algún juego de "quien es el protagonista"-

-vengo del antiguo Egipto, como Faraón enterrado hace mucho tiempo, una vez goberné mi tierra comandando magos, dragones ¡el mismo suelo bajo sus pies!-dijo el retador acerca de sus orígenes pero de alguna manera esto llamo la atención de un grupo en especial quien ya estaba en la entrada-mi nombre es el faraón Atem, también conocido como Yami Yugi-

-Acaso… ¿nos estas copiando nuestro estilo?-pregunto Marth acerca de su origen lo cual Roy alzo el puño enojado-sabrás de nuestros abogados cab$%&-

-no tenía rival en mis tiempos y ahora estoy aquí en el presente como un rey-dijo Yami mientras se ponía un disco extraño y una especie de baraja en ella-así que, ¿quién será el que acepte mi desafío? ¿O se inclinaran ante la veleidad de su majestad?-

Esto de algún modo llamo la atención de la contraparte femenina del estratega quien cerro su libro fuertemente y se trono los dedos en señal de aceptar el desafío del faraón-él es mío, me recuerda a Validar-dijo seria Reflet lo cual ninguno de los presentes negó de hecho hasta les dijo miedo que actuara de esa manera-muy bien "faraón" avanza tu divina prominencia, veamos qué haces contra una prodiga en estrategias y segundo al mando de la armada real de Yiilse-

-Entonces es hora… ¡DEL D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUELO!-dijo Yami a lo que se quedó apuntando por un momento y curiosamente Kamui pregunto-estamos… ¿esperando algo o?-

-¿Dónde está tú Deck?-dijo otra vez el faraón a lo que todos los smashers dijeron en unisón-su ¿D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DECK?-

-si ¡su Deck!-respondió nuevamente a lo que ahora todos estaban más confundidos mientras revolvía su deck rapidamente-¡y el proyector de hologramas! Que ¿lo haremos analógico? Porque tendríamos que acércanos un poco más-

-¡GGGGGGAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!-

-¡Cállate Wong!-grito Dark Pit mientras callaba al molesto vecino oriental que tenía a lo que apunto al Yami Yugi molesto y hacia diferentes lados-¡¿es esto una pu#% broma que nos están jugando?! ¡¿Quién fue?! ¿tecache o ay caramba? Si es el de la gorra de camionero que dice ¡Swam! lo voy a obligar a comerse su gorra con un embudo-

-estoy intentando tener un duelo de monstruos con ustedes-dijo Yami hacia el ángel negro mientras sacaba seis cartas de la parte de arriba de su Deck-podrían ponerse serios-

-dijiste, duelo… ¿de monstruos?-dijo Reflet aun con enojo pero con curiosidad acerca de lo que estaba haciendo lo cual le aclaro su pregunta-es un juego estratégico de cartas para niños, es fácil de jugar… pero difícil de manejar, hasta los más experimentados en estrategias lo aman-

-te me largas derechito por donde te…-dijo Dark pero antes de eso solo sintió como un libro le dio en la cara dejándolo inconsciente y revelando a una peliblanca excitada (no sexualmente) por la descripción-a la chin$#%& con Pitto ¡¿Cómo se juega?!-

* * *

 _ **Un tutorial de 12 horas de duelo de monstruos después…**_

* * *

La noche había caído en la mansión smash y era de explicarse que en instantes casi todos estaban jugando con esas cartas que les menciono Yami, pero eso lo dejaremos después ya que nos enfocaremos con Reflet y el faraón-¡¿cómo que no puedo usar "renace el monstruo"?!-

-no es por ofender, pero, en el libro de reglas que nos diste y cito…-dijo Palutena mientras sacaba unos lentes redondos y sacaba un libro del mismo duelo de monstruos en la página de "reglas de torneos oficiales"-"renace el monstruo ha sido prohibido en los torneos desde el año 2004" y como la usas esta legalmente prohibida-

-¡¿pero esto no es un invitacional?!-dijo Yami indignado de que una de sus cartas fuertes era prohibida lo cual Dark Pit tomo esto como ventaja preparando también su Deck-pero cuenta como torneo, así que seguimos tus reglas a tu manera-

-cierto, entonces uso "jarra de la avaricia"-dijo mientras mostraba la carta pero Mario lo detuvo rápidamente-esa esta baneada-

-¡¿que?!-

-año 2005-dijo Bowser sonriendo malvadamente y cruzado de brazos, después Yami Yugi saco otra carta para usarla contra su oponente-entonces uso "control mental"-

-¡2010! ¡Wahahajaja!-grito Wario mientras se reía a lo que saco una carta roja y grito-"Slifer el dra…"-

-ni siquiera estoy prestando atención a esto, pero todas las cartas de dioses egipcios están prohibidas desde el principio "trampas locas"-dijo Snake que ni prestaba atención a lo que hacían

-¡Jo$%te!-

-y otra cosa, son ¡OCHO MIL! Puntos de vida no cuatro-finalizo Reflet a lo que un contador azul que estaba en el lado derecho mostraba 4000 cambio a 8000 puntos de vida a lo que sonrió satisfecha-veamos que piensa Konami de esto porque todo tu Deck está contra las reglas de torneos-

-¡AL DIABLO LAS REGLAS! ¡SOY UN FARAÓN!-grito Yami mientras se retiraba-me llevo mi rompecabezas del milenio y mi cuerpo de adolecente de 14 años a casa-

* * *

 _ **¡GAME SET!**_

 _ **LA SEGUNDA VICTORIA ES PARA… ¡LOS SMASHERS!**_

* * *

-TAMBIÉN ES TRAMPA PEDIR AYUDA DURANTE UN JUEGO EN CURSO YUGI "TRAMPAS LOCAS" MUTO ¡CHAYITO!-grito Crazy hasta que la mano jefe vio todo el alboroto que paso y vio a todos-se los diré en serio, yo no quiero tener un smasher que tiene una voz profunda para alguien de 14 años, da miedo con solo recordarlo-

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera]**_


	4. Retador 3

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._

* * *

 _ **Voz de**_ _ **Ryu:**_

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

 _ **Los retadores de este episodio les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

Era una mañana soleada casi en el patio trasero de la mansión donde Greninja, Lucario y Mewtwo estaban aun con las cartas del capítulo anterior tras el desayuno, el cual estaba muy parejo-gre ninja gre gre ninja ¡Gre!-

-muy bien entonces…-dijo Lucario a lo que tomaba una carta y la ponía boca abajo, pero en eso Ryu apareció tras entrenar un poco-siguen jugando con esas cartas raras-

-si, solo porque más tarde alguien descubriera que venderlas haces más dinero-dijo el pokemon aura tras recordar lo que paso tras descubrir que Wario tomo TODAS las cartas y lo harían más rico-pero estas nuevas cartas son más complicadas que las que trajo ese tramposo como estas negras y estas blancas ¿ya me confundí con la modalidad de juego?-

-¡Oye feo!-

-*suspiro* además que son eso de monstruos Turner, suena como partes de auto-dijo ahora Mewtwo ignorando a la persona que le estaba diciendo feo lo cual era…

* * *

 _ **WARNING… CHALLENGER APPROACHING!**_

* * *

-¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando a ti!-dijo el retador que tenía un gi rojo amarrado alrededor de su cintura y lleva una camisa de entrenamiento negra en su lugar, usa unos guantes de entrenamiento negros y tiene atado su cabello hacia atrás con una coleta alta y también lleva almohadillas negras con forros rojos en sus pies descalzos, lo cual curiosamente Megaman y Dark Pit aparecieron con una caja y una gran cantidad de cartas para vender

-qué bueno que me ayudaste a vender estas cartas y quitárselas de Wario-dijo el ángel negro que estaba detrás del robot azul a lo que noto a los nuevos retadores-supongo que ustedes son los… espera… ¿ese eres tu Ryu?-

-acaso… ¿Bison me clono?-dijo aterrado el artista marcial lo cual Rock alzo el puño y le grito enojado al dúo de peleadores-¡sabrán de los abogados de Capcom por copiarlo! y porque se ven muuuuuy feos-

* * *

 _ **RETADORES #3: ¿Ryu? Y Ken Masters**_

 _ **Originarios de: la franquicia Street Figther hecha por Capcom**_

* * *

-"la belleza, está en el que posee el estilo de pelea"-dijo el Ryu retador lo cual el Ryu que vivía con los smashers se molestó por esto-primero que nada, yo no hablo así-

-me llamo Ken Masters y este es Ryu-dijo el Ken que literalmente no se veía como el ken que recordaba Megaman desde hace tiempo-se nota que son los seres más extraños que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora y que nos amenazaron hace unos días-

-al igual que tu diseño y forma amigo-dijo Dark burlándose sin aun no ver al segundo Ryu-y por la forma de que se presentan son los retadores del… ¿Ryu? ¿Como?-

-ese no soy yo-dijo el Verdadero Ryu lo cual el Falso Ryu respondió de manera monótona y sin sentimientos-"La verdad… yace en el corazón de la batalla"-

-tienes razón… ese NO eres tú-dijo nuevamente el doble de Pit lo cual Ken le aclaro algo-de hecho, no le presten atención así es como se comunica siempre-

-"La única forma en que los guerreros se comunican son con los puños"-hablo el segundo Ryu alzando su puño contra los smashers lo cual Dark le respondió-y que tal usamos… la boca… y no en doble sentido Wong-

-a un lado Ryu, yo seré el que gane este único Round contra ese emo arrogante-dijo ken hacia Dark que literalmente va a sacarle los dientes a punta de golpes-*suspiro* okay pero no te quejes por esto-

* * *

 _ **ARE YOU'RE READY… GO!**_

* * *

-¡SHINPPU JINRAIKYAKU!-grito Ken mientras daba varias patadas lo cual Dark Pit hizo el legendario momento de un evento de peleas el "DAIGO PARRY"-Gracias por enseñarme los parrys Ryu ¿algo más feo?-

-oye Ryu… podrías…-dijo mirando a lado mientras el ángel negro uso su brazal Bionico haciendo uso de la técnica de Ryu-¡Shoruyken!-

Y rompiendo la barrera del sonido este solo sintió como su mandíbula se aplanaba y volaba a la estratosfera dejando el lugar por completo-¡AAAAAGH…!-

 _*ting*_

* * *

 _ **CHALLENGER 1… DEFEATED!**_

* * *

-diferentes Kens, el mismo resultado-dijo mirando hacia arriba lo cual Megaman le respondió-son las audiciones de Marvel Vs Capcom 3 otra vez-

-¡KEN! ¡NO!-dijo el Ryu falso mientras miraba al cielo pero en eso una extraña aura morada surgió alrededor de su cuerpo casi como si le diera una parálisis-¡El Satsui no Hado! ¡Está saliendo…! ¡No puedo…! ¡Controlarlo…! ¡Esta…! ¡Tomando el control!-

Pero si creían que esto sería una advertencia de un peligro inminente casi los presentes se quedaron viendo más aun…-¿así es como me ven?-dijo Ryu viéndose a sí mismo que estaba arrodillado y agitándose mucho lo cual Rock le dijo pacíficamente-más o menos-

-¡estoy perdiendo…! ¡La conciencia…! ¡Y me desvanezco en…! la oscuridad-dijo hasta que dejo de hacer lo que hacía el segundo Ryu lo cual el original solo platico con los demás-Al menos sé que es lo que tengo que hacer para no caer en los efectos del…-pero en eso apareció como Evil Ryu instantáneamente-olvídenlo-

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!-grito para que este hiciera el ataque llamado _**Shun Goku Satsu**_ dirigiéndose hacia el ángel negro lo cual este solo se quedó para diciendo-pero que…-

Y en cuestión de segundos la pantalla se torna oscura, y luego una ráfaga de destellos del ataque se podrá y al final del movimiento apareceré Dark Pit de espaldas y en toda la pantalla se muestra el emblema de las fuerzas de la naturaleza al o que este grito tras lo sucedido-¡¿Pero qué chin%&$ paso aquí?!-

* * *

 _ **¡GAME SET!**_

 _ **LA TERCERA VICTORIA ES PARA… ¡LOS SMASHERS!**_

* * *

-miren ahí viene de regreso Ken-dijo Mewtwo a lo que este gritaba como Goofy y de repente

 _*splat*_

-llamen a doctor Mario, Greninja necesitaremos una pala y un quiropráctico para arreglarlos-dijo Lucario a lo que junto con el pokemon rana ninja fueron a buscar las cosas

-ya me está gustando esto-dijo Ryu que estaba jugando duelo de monstruos con Megaman lo cual este le dijo-es entretenido-

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera]**_


	5. Retador 4

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._

* * *

 _ **Voz de**_ _ **Bowser:**_

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

 _ **Los retadores de este episodio les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

 _ **WARNING… CHALLENGER APPROACHING!**_

* * *

Era un día ventoso en ciudad Smash donde un hombre que tenía pantalón de mezclilla y camisa roja debajo de esta además de una chamarra del mismo color del pantalón y una hombrera gris en su lado izquierdo, lo cual el rey de los Koopas junto a sus secuaces y su hijo estaban viendo desde la entrada lo cual sería el siguiente retador-Saludos a… este tipo-

Podía notarse que el sujeto se mostraba reprimido y estoico como muchos héroes masculinos de los 80, lo cual ahora estaba el rey Dedede también y se burló de este-entonces, "guerrero del camino" ¿vienes a ver cómo te hago papilla con mi mazo?-

De hecho ni siquiera hablaba o hacia algo, ya que lo único que hizo fue tronarse los dedos y las manos en señal de pelea, fue que Dark Pit salió de la mansión y vio al retador-al fin, alguien que no habla mucho pero si actúa y respeto…-

* * *

 _ **RETADOR #5: Kenshiro**_

 _ **Originario de: Hokuto no Ken (el puño de la osa mayor) creado por Tetsuo Hara y Buronson**_

* * *

-oye-dijo Kenshiro hacia Bowser y a Dedede [¡REY DEDEDE! ¡Ya lo habías escrito bien!] Lo que causo que Dark se enojara-no, si, hablas, sigue interrumpiéndome-

-Hombre Tortuga y hombre Pingüino-dijo el 64º sucesor del Hokuto Shin Ken mientras se enfocaba en su rostro y pasaba a ambos reyes que dijeron al mismo tiempo-Hombre vagabundo-

-la parte de su carne, sus músculos, su grasa-dijo nuevamente sin seña de alguna expresión-¿son carne de hombre o de tortuga y pingüino?-

-acaso… ¿nos tienes planeado comer a ambos?-dijo Roy Koopa curioso a lo que Bowser junior amenazo a Kenshiro-sabrás de los abogados de Ike porque…-

-no me interesa en la carne de hombre-dijo callando al hijo de Bowser lo cual su padre lo amenazo-muy bien amigo te estas ganando un boleto con mi puño en tu…-pero antes de poder hacer algo Kenshiro se arranca la camisa sin necesidad de usar sus manos revelando su pecho y una cicatriz con la forma de la osa mayor-¡WOW! ¡Eso sí estuvo bueno!-

-adiós a su camisa-dijo el monarca de Dreamland mientras comenzó a atacar a Bowser gritando al mero estilo de Bruce Lee dando múltiples golpes mientras el atacado solo veía con aburrimiento hasta se rascaba la espalda hasta que termino-en serio como sabias que mi punto débil eran las cosquillas y que fuera alérgico a los piquetes con los dedos ¡BWA JAJAJAJAJA!-

- _ **Ya estás muerto**_ -apunto el 64º sucesor del Hokuto Shin Ken a lo que la risa del rey Koopa aumento-¡JAJAJAJAJA! en serio porque yo… ¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!-

Y esto fue una señal de alerta para todos los smashers ya que vieron como el villano de Mario voló en pedazos dejando sus piernas intactas pero toda la parte posterior (y dejando huérfano a Junior) con partes de el por todo el lugar además de casi todos en la mansión gritando-¡SU PU#$ MADRE!-

* * *

 _ **¡GAME SET!**_

 _ **LA VICTORIA ES PARA… ¡KENSHI…!**_

* * *

Pero en eso Dark Pit lanzo rápidamente un champiñón de 1-vida y Bowser volvió con los ojos venosos y en shock por lo que paso-¡AH! ¡DIABLOS! ¡ACASO NADIE TE DIJO QUE ERES UN PERFECTO IMBÉCIL!-

-te vas a… ¿comer eso?-dijo apuntando hacia una mano de Bowser lo cual respondió molesto-no, no lo harás vagabundo listo-

-bueno, puedo hacerlo-dijo Kenshiro nuevamente pero pacíficamente lo cual este enfureció aún más a Bowser-claro que sea tu última cena, porque después de esto ¡estás muerto!-

-no ya no lo estas-dijo tranquilo otra vez a lo que este se tranquilizó pero apunto hacia Dark-el de alas negras, _**está muerto**_ -

-de que chinga… ¡GGGGHHHHAAAA!-y después de eso el ángel negro que estaba fuera de foco exploto dejando todas las plumas negras volando por todos lados mientras la mano jefe forzó al autor a…

-¡termina rápido antes de que nos mate a to…!-

* * *

 _ **NO**_ _ **CONTEST**_ _ **…**_

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera]**_


	6. Retador 5

_**este es el VERDADERO RETADOR CUATRO…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._

* * *

 _ **Voz de**_ _ **Sonic:**_

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

 _ **Los retadores de este episodio les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

El erizo más rápido del mundo y el héroe amarillo se dedicaron a limpiar todo el salón de trofeos con el propósito de ver que tan rápido lo hacían (obvio que Sonic era más veloz que Pacman) mientras Sonic pasaba la aspiradora y tarareaba la canción "escape from the City"

-como te va Sonic con la limpieza del salon-dijo Mario viendo el buen trabajo de su antiguo rival limpiando completamente el lugar-ya sabes que a pesar de que soy el más rápido del mundo y esto lo hago por unos chili…-dijo Sonic mostrando un chili dog en mano solo para que desapareciera de su mano-¡¿pero qué?!-

-qué extraño ¿jamás nadie te robaría los chili dogs tan rápido como lo haces tú?-se preguntó Pacman mirando a la mano vacía del erizo azul lo cual todos llegaron a una conclusión-a menos que…-

* * *

 _ **WARNING… CHALLENGER APPROACHING!**_

* * *

Fue en eso que notaron una segunda aparición de un clon de otro smasher pero en su caso era Sonic solo que este luce un pañuelo de color marrón y tiene correas en sus manos, parte de los brazos y alrededor de sus pies, sus púas más puntiagudas y algunos mechones que sobresalen y también parece ser mucho más delgado y alto que su homólogo original Sus zapatos son de un color rojo apagado, con hebillas doradas y un poco de vendajes blancos-oye copia barata ¡soy Sonic el erizo la cosa viva más rápida!-

-¡TU!-apunto Sonic con seriedad y enfado lo cual en eso un segundo retador apareció revelando a uno de los amigos de Sonic que era Knuckles pero pongámoslo así, su cuerpo y son brazos son enormes y musculosos en comparación que el que todos recuerdan, ya no tiene guantes sino vendas que envuelven sus manos, las cuales poseen sus característicos picos algo que impedía al Knuckles que conocen pero era un poco… más torpe-

-lo siento, rompí el jarrón caro que tenían en la puerta pero lo pegue con cinta adhesiva-dijo el Knuckles retador mostrando un jarrón azul con cinta adhesiva que literalmente se volvió a romper en pedazos-debí haberlo pegado con cinta canela-

-¿oigan no son de…?-pregunto Master que llego al ver a estos dos lo cual…

* * *

 _ **RETADORES #4: Sonic & Knuckles**_

 _ **Originarios de: la franquicia Sonic the Hedgehog hecha por Sega y procedentes de…**_

* * *

-¡SONIC BOOM!-grito Sonic ya con un hacha en manos mientras Mario y Pacman lo sostenían fuertemente-¡maldigo a Sega por tu nacimiento!-

-ahora chicos malos, es hora que muerdan el polvo al estilo de nosotros-dijo el Sonic procedente de la misma serie que maldijo el Sonic original lo cual este volvió a gritar-¡llamen a Snake o a Shadow! ¡Quiero una p$%a escopeta en mis manos!-

-muy bien, ¿qué es lo que quieren ustedes dos? Ya dos Sonics es multitud y más aún tú-dijo la mano jefe mientras Dark Pit aparecía tranquilo y poniéndole una correa de perro en el cuello del Sonic que conocen, lo cual el segundo Sonic respondió-los reto a una carrera y si pierden nos darán esa dotación de Hetap-

-una prueba de velocidad, bueno es todo tuyo Sonic-dijo Dark soltándole la correa a Sonic lo cual este se apretó los guantes en señal que se pondrá feo esto-con gusto Pitto-

Fue que este saco tres multipiceresas (Power up de Mario en Súper Mario 3D World) haciendo más de cuatro clones suyos, dejando al Sonic de "Sonic Boom" en shock-acaso… ¿te clonaste?-

-Conozco a muchos aquí en la mansión y combinando algunos objetos soy más rápido que tu… error-apunto Sonic con odio en su voz-Además otro vende chili dogs junto a Crazy a lado de ese Knuckles en esteroides-

-Es es imposible-dijo el segundo Sonic y que curiosamente lo cual Dark Pit tomo la oportunidad perfecta de burlarse de este-no, tu creación es imposible, ahora que lo pienso, lo IMPOSIBLE en toda la expresión de la palabra es que a "eso" lo consideren una echidna, si ni siquiera se parece a una-

Fue suficiente para que el Knuckles de Sonic Boom se enojara y tirara su chili dog al suelo por lo que le dijo el ángel negro-oh, ya te lo ganaste amigo, porque te daré tan duro que…-pero jamás conto que Crazy viera una mosca cerca de su rostro y le dio una cachetada-¡USCHALE MOSCA!-

 _*slap*_

-¡Knuckles!-grito Sonic "BOOM" al ver como al musculo del equipo Sonic lo mandara a estamparse quedando inconsciente rápidamente

* * *

 _ **CHALLENGER # 2… DEFEATED!**_

* * *

-no tengo opción que usar mi habilidad de fuego y hielo para…-pero en eso el Sonic original le tomo la mano y este quedó a su merced-por cierto falso yo, esmeraldas caos y creepypastas ganan sobre elementos-

Y en eso cuando lo vio el segundo Sonic, los ojos del Sonic original se volvieron negros y con irises color sangre además de mostrar una sonrisa con gran cantidad de dientes puntiagudos que en cuestión de segundos este quedo aterrado y en segundo dejo la mansión dejando una línea de fuego detrás lo cual el Knuckles se levantó y fue detrás de este-espera Sonic… porque fui hecho así… no tiene sentido-

* * *

 _ **¡GAME SET!**_

 _ **LA CUARTA VICTORIA ES PARA… ¡LOS SMASHERS!**_

* * *

Después de haberse ido los retadores, Sonic se quitó como si fuera mascara la forma espeluznante que tenía y vio hacia el frente-niños, los verdaderos fans de Sonic y los ganadores no usan drogas, ven o juegan Sonic Boom-dijo mostrando una sonrisa pacifica a lo que revirtió a una cara seria con intenciones de asesinato-hablo en serio-

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera]**_


	7. Retador 6

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._

* * *

 _ **Voz de**_ _ **Ganondorf:**_

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

 _ **Los retadores de este episodio les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

 _ **WARNING… CHALLENGER APPROACHING!**_

* * *

Tras lo sucedido con Kenshiro (y deshacerse de el a cambio de darle comida por lo visto y borrarle la memoria rápidamente) Ganondorf estaba caminando por la calle en sus propios asuntos hasta que se estaba poniendo el sol fue en eso que en el otro lado de la calle noto a un joven de cabello castaño con gabardina café claro, corbata roja y camisa blanca dando a conocer que es un estudiante pero algo que era curioso era una manzana a lado suyo ¿flotando y comiéndose a sí sola? Además de una canción tétrica y con coros

-maldición donde está mi tarjeta de entrada-dijo Ganondorf checándose los bolsillos hasta que noto al extraño pasar tranquilamente-Mmm… ¿qué es eso que estoy escuchando y puedo comprarlo en Amazon?-

* * *

 _ **RETADOR #6: Light Yagami con Ryuk**_

 _ **Originario de: Dead Note hecho por Tsugumi Oba**_

* * *

-¿tú eres uno de eso smashers?-dijo el joven castaño viendo a Ganondorf a lo que este se sintió decepcionado por eso-que payaso-

-bueno… ¿necesitas ayuda con tu tesis? porque aquí va una hipótesis especial para ti-dijo Ganon cruzado de brazos a lo que Light saca una libetra negra y empieza a escribir en ella- _ **Ganondorf Dragmire**_ que es mi verdadero nombre va a darme una put$%# si no doy la vuelta con mi facha de empresario de cartel de Sinaloa fuera de mi vista, como evidencia: propongo a este hámster con manchas naranjas-

Y curiosamente el hámster mencionado que es en realidad Hamtaro apareció mirando al gerudo lo cual lo patea como pelota hasta caer y romper una ventana en la casa de Elizabeth McVeigh muerto además de gritar ya que cayo justamente cundo estaba bañándose-en conclusión es: ¡Sí! ¡Voy a matarte! ¿Puedes repetirlo por favor si eres tan amable?-

A pesar de que el rey del mal le dio sus "tesis" el joven solo apunto el nombre completo de Ganondorf lo cual este cerro el libro y le respondió-antes que nada, no soy un simple estudiante cualquiera ¡estás hablando con el dios de este nuevo mundo!-

-Wow, ¿y cómo te llamas? ¿"Kira"? ¿Cómo un perro? jejeje-se burló Ganondorf para después continuar eso si esto molesto a Light un poco esperando paciente hasta que sea el momento-para después de repente mostrarte y actuar como Justin Timberlake con corbata ajustada y se para frente a mí de manera afeminada, eso para las chicas, o tu eres de una escuela para varones y te juntas con otro estudiante detrás de los vestidores-

- _si sigue riéndote Ganondorf_ _Dragmire_ _¡porque tu hora ha llegado para ser juzgado!_ -dijo en sus pensamientos Light Yagami mientras continuaba su monologo el Gerudo-solo te diré que esto no era broma, en serio, ¿porque estás aquí si sabes que te puedo arrancar la cabeza si yo lo deseo?-

 _[Latido silencioso suena con música obsesiva]_

-¿Sacar fotos para Snapchat? porque la princesa Zelda gritaría "¡Bueno ven aquí! ¡Vamos a lucirnos! ¡y nos tomaremos unas selfies!"-dijo el gerudo haciendo una imitación de la princesa Zelda a lo que este sonrió de lado

 _[Latido y música aumentando de volumen]_

-El primero sería serio-

 _[Latido y música aumentando más de volumen]_

-El otro va a ser con esa estúpida cara de perro y poner un filtro de flores-

 _[Latido y música llegan al clímax]_

-Y finalmente…-

 _[Crescendo]_

-¡¿Hmm?!-fue en eso que Ganondorf se detuvo inmediatamente detectando algo que no estaba bien en su cuerpo lo cual dijo un poco sorprendido -¿a-acaso mi corazón ya muerto se detuvo?-

- _acaso… ¡¿estaba muerto desde un principio?!_ -dijo sorprendido Light quedando en shock pero en eso Ganon noto algo que accidentalmente dejo caer lo cual su furia aumentaba cada segundo-un segundo… ¿usaste un libro mágico que te dio un dios de la muerte para darme un infarto? También conocido como la Dead Note ¡para ganarnos de esa forma!-

-¿Ryuk?-dijo el joven mirando al shinigami el cual este sonrió de manera aterradora ya que su hora había llegado-¡NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!-

* * *

 _ **¡GAME SET!**_

 _ **LA CUARTA VICTORIA ES PARA… ¡LOS SMASHERS!**_

* * *

-ah, diablos del infierno debería haberle dicho "Zac Efron"-dijo el gerudo tras transformarse en Beast Ganon y literalmente comérselo de un solo bocado lo cual tomo la libreta y vio a Ryuk pero jamás se altero fue en eso que Zelda y Link aparecieron con algo de curiosidad-¿Que fue eso Ganon? ¿Y ese libro? ¿Y ese dios de la muerte?-

-es Ryuk, un shinigami que le gusta las manzanas diviértanse con el-dijo Ganondorf mientras le daba la libreta a Dark Pit y se retiraba pasivamente a su habitación, lo cual este saludo a los portadores de la Trifuerza-saludos-

-ponte cómodo veras más entretenimiento a partir de hoy-dijo Toon Link quien de hecho vio todo lo que paso teniendo en sus manos una canasta de manzanas de diferentes tipos, cosa que Ryuk tomo toda la cesta y comenzó a comérselas-y que lo digas _*munch*_ están muy buenas las manzanas de aquí _*munch*_ ustedes son aún más interesantes-

-¿que harás con esa libreta asesina Dark?-dijo Zelda viendo como el ángel negro leía toda las instrucciones hasta que dijo de manera sombría-tengo que darle un infarto a cierto "vagabundo" que me hizo explotar el torso del día de ayer-

* * *

 _ **Ryuk el Shinigami come manzanas**_

 _ **¡SE UNE A LA PELEA!**_

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera]**_


	8. Retador 7

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._

* * *

 _ **Voz de**_ _ **¿?:**_

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **For 3DS and Wii U *burp* les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD**_ _ ***burp***_ _ **/ SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd**_ _ ***burp***_ _ **/**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

 _ **Los retadores de este episodio les pertenecen a sus respectivos *burp* dueños**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en el comedor de la mansión smash ya que en eso Ryu se quedó meditando pero se sentía inconforme-saben ¿esto está muy tranquilo…? demasiado tranquilo-

-¡ja! ¿Que pasara? ¿Que nos maten a todos?-se rio Wario solo para que de la nada algo se estrellara en forma de platillo volador y literalmente arrollara a todos en el comedor y se hicieran como si fueran muñecos de cera por toda la pared-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-

* * *

 _ **¡GAME SET!**_

 _ **LA VICTORIA ES PARA…**_

* * *

En eso del vehículo salieron un anciano alto y esbelto, tiene piernas y brazos largos tiene una tez débilmente curtida de ceniza y pelo gris-azul con un punto calvo en la parte posterior de su cabeza, tiene un pelo puntiagudo en la cabeza y una uniceja, Él lleva una bata blanca del laboratorio con una camisa verde azul claro debajo; También lleva pantalones marrones, un cinturón marrón oscuro con una hebilla amarilla y zapatos negros además de un joven adolescente de pelo castaño corto que lleva recto alrededor de su cabeza; Lleva una camisa amarilla, pantalones azules y zapatos blancos que entraron en pánico al ver lo que hicieron-¡oh por dios **Morty**! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!-

-no no yo no quería hacerlo _**Rick**_ -dijo desesperado y perdiendo los estribos Morty al ver como quedaron todos los smashers a lo que Rick señalo a Luigi que estaba mezclado con Roy-¡santo cielo! ¡Mira al Mario verde ahora esta con el Marth pelirrojo! ¡Como lo dejaste! ¡Mataste a *Burp* todos los smashers! ¡S-sabes lo que nos harán los fans por lo que hiciste!-

-pero solo soy un niño ¡soy solo un niño! ¡NO QUIERO IR A LA CÁRCEL!-dijo alarmándose y respirando rápidamente a lo que el segundo mencionado lo sacudió y le dio una cachetada-¡Morty Morty Morty Morty! ¡Cálmate! lo arreglaremos-sacando un tubo de ensayo de su bata este tomo una muestra y saco una pistola que abrió un portal de color verde y tomo una foto con todos los participantes del torneo smash además de anotar algo en una hoja-lleva la ampolleta con la muestra de ADN de todos los smashers *Burp* y nos darán nuevos smashers en base la fotografía de todos, llévala a esta dirección ¿entendiste Morty?-

-¡¿YO?! ¿Y tú que va a hacer?-dijo dudando Morty aterrado ante la idea de remplazar personas muertas OTRA VEZ, el cual Rick se arrodillo a su altura-Morty tenemos noticias, si Master Hand no aparece y ve todo esto, no estaremos en problemas-

-ese es la buena-

-¡no Morty! no seas un *Burp* p%&o retrasado, ¡ESA! es la mala noticia, la buena es que literalmente tenemos una dotación ilimitada de Hetap tras esto… créeme Morty, es un combustible esencial para el auto y una droga en otras dimensiones, es casi la metanfetamina de cristal del universo *Burp* 419-dijo tras eructar a lo que lo empujo al remolino a su nieto-además, se requieren para concluir la primera temporada de Dragón Smashers-

-bueno eso no lo discuto-tras esto Rick termino en una zona donde se clonaban personas o cosas mientras llegaba con el encargado y le daba la nota para clonar a los que mataron accidentalmente, en cambio con el científico este estaba transculcando en todas las habitaciones de la mansión smash-veamos que tiene aquí materia… basura, tesoros sagrados… basura, espada maestra… EBay-en eso noto un Cd que decía "NO REPRODUCIR Y ME REFIERO A TI FALCÓN" el cual la puso en el reproductor y este se rio-jojojo… película porno, donde uno de los actores es… wow, sí que tenía muchísimo tiempo fuera de Nintendo ¿eh Samus?-

En cambio con Morty este le entrego a ampolleta y mostro la foto de los smashers lo cual el administrador se puso unos anteojos para ver bien de cerca a lo que reía nerviosamente, pero con Rick este ya tenía puesto el traje ajustado de la cazarecompensas junto a las pistolas de Bayonetta, además de beber muchas latas de Hetap dejándolas en el suelo y mirándose en un espejo-ahora si parezco ¡COMO un jefe!-pero se aburrió y después para tirarlas por la ventana y que se oyera un grito-voy a cag%$# en la caja de Snake-

En cambio con Rick este veía el mismo proceso de clonación tipo copiadora tras verter la muestra e insertarla en una enorme jeringa a lo que paso por una de las zonas de clonación donde había una criatura donde grito tras ya saben que paso así vieron el chiste del sofá de "los Simpson", en cambio Master regreso de su junta con el alcalde y con una pizza-chicos, aquí están la pizza de Inkling que pidieron pero no se lo digan a… ¡TU DE NUEVO!-grito la mano jefe al ver a Rick quien le disparo y lo volvió una estatua de hielo hasta hacerse pedazos mientras tocaba la ocarina de Young Link para después ver como Morty regreso con muchas bolsas en sus manos-ya está que sigue-

-al fin era hora… dame las bolsas-dijo tomando las bolsas negras y vaciándolas en el suelo a lo que usando el termostato lo acciono a 80 grados Celsius y comenzaban a abrirse y todos los smashers salieron pero con un pequeño detalle… tenían múltiples rasgos de Rick y estaban mal formados de algunos miembros-¡Bien hecho Morty! Acabas *Burp* de hacerlos mutantes y recordé que es el mismo frasco con mi saliva, esta vez yo conduzco, por cierto… fue un accidente y pidan más *Burp* Hetap ¡próxima parada: Inkopolis! ¡MADHERFAKAS!-

Tras entrar y hurtar muchas cosas de toda la mansión además de las latas de Hetap, se fueron mientras Dark Pit que se veía como Morty ahora dijo enojado-alguien tiene la Dead Note-

-Se la llevo Rick junto a la cinta porno de Sam-dijo Snake tomándose una cerveza al igual que el resto lo cual Samus grito fuertemente-¡RICK *Burp* SÁNCHEZ!-

-¡WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB!-

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera]**_


	9. Retador 8

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._

* * *

 _ **Voz de**_ _ **Dark Pit:**_

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

 _ **El "idiota" que aparecerá no necesita presentación**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

Dark Pit se encontraba en la sala tras leer todas las reglas de la Dead Note mientras tomaba una HeTap, en eso su original (OBVIO que es Pit) se acercaba a ver qué estaba haciendo-veo que aun tienes la Dead Note de Ryuk-

-mira Pitstain, solo la quiero porque tengo muchos nombres en mente-dijo Dark Pit sin despegar las vista de la libreta lo cual Pit le recordó algo-¿sabes que si escribes mi nombre moriremos ambos?-

-lo sé, pero tengo en mente a quienes perdonar y uno de ellos es Eugenio Derbez-dijo el ángel negro con la pluma en la boca, solo para que de manera "salvaje" apareciera un tipo con traje rojo y negro y un par de katanas a lado del sillón-¿Sabías que la razón por la cual no mueren en el universo Smash es por su nivel de _**midiclorianos**_ como en Star Wars?-

Fue suficiente para que en segundos Dark sacara su brazal Bionico y le diera en segundos justo en su cara para salir volando como palsta hacia la pared y que le cayera encima el anaquel de madera con porcelana china de colección de Master Hand dejando sus manos debajo del mueble mientras se masajeaba el brazo mientras veía lo que paso-que les parece, por lo visto Spiderman NO volverá a casa después de eso-

-¿en serio Pitto?-dijo el tipo de traje rojo que ya no tenía el mueble encima pero si uno que otro fragmento roto de la vajilla cara que se quitó de la cabeza-no me digas que vamos a comenzar con el mame de "Homecomming" así de rápido-

-espera… ¿cómo es que estas…?-dijo sorprendido el ángel blanco ya que debería estar inconsciente o mejor dicho muerto tras lo sucedido, cosa que le respondió como si fuera algo normal para el-¿vivo Pitty Pat?-

Fue en eso que se levantó y abrió los brazos diciendo lo siguiente-¡Ja ja! _**Mutante**_ mi querido Pit-pero después se retractó siendo sincero-bueno, "mutado" específicamente ¡da igual!-

* * *

 _ **RETADOR #8:**_ _ **Capitán**_ _ **Deadpool**_

 _ **Originario de: …**_

 _ **Deadpool: por favor, ya saben todos de mí, con excepción de los que están en la sección de Súper Smash Bros, Dragan Ball Z y Súper**_

 _ **¡Quieres dejarme continuar!**_

* * *

-permítame presentarme soy su mortal vecino y mercenario bocazas según España: Deadpool-dijo Deadpool poniendo su mano en forma de saludo lo cual Dark Pit le pregunto-acaso… ¿eres de esos X-Men? porque te equivocaste de lugar y de hecho no los reconoce Marvel… tristemente-

-Ohhhh, no-dijo el mercenario mutante poniendo el dedo índice frente a Dark a lo que lo meneaba y este ponía una cara aburrida para variar-Noooo, no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no… de hecho, cierto, los ayudo de vez en cuando o cuando necesito ayuda, pero eso es cuando ¡EL MUNDO está en peligro!-

De algún modo esto sorprendió al ángel negro cosa que le respondió con verdadera sinceridad en su voz-te enojaste en tan solo milisegundos, ni siquiera yo, Viridi, Samus, Snake o Master tenemos ese talento-

-mira, este episodio no se llama "los Smashers Vs los X-men" ¿Ok?-dijo Deadpool a lo que de algún modo saco una Tablet y puso la página de fanfiction en el mismo fic actual, pero al mismo tiempo varios smashers ya se habían reunido lo cual el ángel negro se hizo un palmface porque era revivir todo lo que sucedió con Hades hace varios años-Ni es tampoco "los Smashers Vs Los Vengadores", ni menos "los Smashers Vs Los Defensores" y tampoco no cuenta la creación de Marvel que es exclusivo para Netflix de "los Inhumanos" ESTO, es los Smashers Vs Deadpool ¿entendieron? ¡Tuve que sacarme un riñón manualmente para que Smashbrosarrmagedon consiguiera un New Nintendo 2DS para que esto pasara!-

-entonces, ¿tu personalidad es que estas mal de la cabeza o "¡LOL, SOY TAN RANDOM!"? Solo te faltaría tener un acento alemán y llamarte Rip Van Winkle-dijo Dark Pit haciendo aclarar de que a este tipo le falta un tornillo o es suficientemente estúpido lo cual este se rio por eso-jejeje, referencia de Team Four Star de Hellsing Ultimate Abridged, nada mal Pitto, pero… mi personalidad es que fui contratado fue: ¡PARA HACER NUGGETS DE POLLO CON SALSA BÚFALO DE TU CADAVERIFICO CUERPO! Eso también incluye a Pitty Pat y al resto… al mero estilo de McDonald's-

-¡¿QUE?!-dijeron todos en shock lo cual ya un Luigi se desmayó por eso, pero en cambio Bayonetta sonrió un poco-ahh nostalgia…el asesino a sueldo jamás falla-

-Sip, no puedo dar la identidad de mi cliente Cereza, peeeero…-dijo Deadpool a lo que después…

* * *

 _ **Llamada telefónica 00:25 horas**_

* * *

¿?: Así es. Los matas a sangre fría y hablare con un cercano a 20th Century Fox para que te haga esa película de Spiderman-Deadpool que quieres

*palabrería sin sentido*

¿?: ¿Qué dijiste? ¡No! No tendrás a Tobey Maguire el primer Spiderman, está muerto, escucha, tendrás la piscina llena de chimichangas y una semana de fiesta con tus amigotes en la cabaña del club de colonos, a cambio de matarlos, si quieres a esas locas… eso depende si las quieres con vida

*más palabrería sin sentido*

¿?: Muy bien, adiós

 _*clanck*_

¿?: Muy bien, señor Lee, cuanto seria por deshacernos de todos.

Sr. Lee: ¡EXCELSIOR! ¡Señora McVeigh!

Elizabeth McVeigh (la vecina molesta de la mansión Smash): ¡NO REVELES MI PIN$% NOMBRE!

* * *

 _ **De regreso a la realidad**_

* * *

-sí que los odia además de mí-dijo Deadpool rascándose la cabeza tras conocer a McVeigh a lo que continúo mostrando una foto pero era en realidad la portada de "PlayStation All Stars Battle"-por cierto la foto que me dio "no se parece a ustedes"-

-claro, está hecho con humo y falta de creatividad-menciono Mario siendo honesto acerca de la competencia, lo cual el mercenario "mutado" lanzo la foto (y rompió un vidrio en el proceso)-ahora, sin más presentaciones, el iron chef Wade Wilson abrirá con "fajitas a la Pitto sazonadas con hierbas finas" usando estas espadas-

-es un chiste-dijo molesto Dark a lo que le recrimino a Deadpool por eso-en este lugar hay más de una docena de portadores de espadas que obvio Master invita…-

-Pitto-dijo Pit lo cual su contraparte continuo ignorándolo-podrá hacerte un resumen de que tan mal…-

*shink*

-D-Dark-dijo aterrada Reflet que noto algo algo que no estaba bien pero ni le presto atención-va a terminar esto como cierto dios del inframun… ¿me cortaste una de mis alas?-y efectivamente todos veían aterrados como una de sus alas faltaban ya que solo tenía su ala izquierda pero ¿Dónde está la derecha?

-~Yuu juu~-dijo el mercenario teniendo en sus manos la ala faltante de Dark y que literalmente saludaba a todos, lo cual hablo el dueño de ese miembro desmembrado-corrijo… voy a sacarte las entrañas con esas espadas de acero-

-se llama Adamantium Ptooey ¡Y es el más filoso, cortante y más mutilante metal jamás creado!-dijo Deadpool a lo que Dark comenzó a apretar el puño por buenas razones, pero con Wade es otra historia ya que ahora hablaba como ¿conductor de televisión por cable? ¿Con un público en vivo? además de ¿invitados especiales? Y usando la ala de Dark Pit como ¿microfono?-¡Este es el programa de entrevistas favorito de Canadá: Deadpool, en vivo desde la mansión Smash con Regis y Kathy Lee! ese es el nombre de las espadas y mis gatos, que tuve que aplicarles la eutanasia hace unas horas… con estas ¡bellezas!-

Pero cambio a un fondo negro y haciendo una voz de película de miedo-además, no eran gatos, sino unos mapaches rabiosos… no se lo digan a Rocket-

Pero saliendo de esa imaginativa (y cara produccion) hecha por su mente pasamos otra vez a la sala mientras Deadpool le picaba a la ala en sus manos-¿está grabando?-

*Bam*

Y curiosamente el ángel negro saco una escopeta (que es de Snake por cierto) y le disparo a quemarropa mientras caía de espaldas-¡Pitto lo mataste!-grito Pit al ver como lo había asesinado en instantes

* * *

 _ **¡GAME SET!**_

 _ **LA QUINTA VICTORIA ES PARA…**_

* * *

-no lo está-dijo secamente su original parando el relajo de un homicidio en la mansión smash a lo que Palutena miro hacia el "cadáver" y dijo-espera, ¿quieres decir que es un…?-

Pero en ese momento Deadpool se levantó como si nada le pasara y aun no se callaba-¡OK! Eso me lo merezco ¡es carbonatium en realidad! ¿No estarán enojados conmigo?-

-¡ZOMBIE!-grito Peach tomando la escopeta de las manos del doble de Pit y disparándole otra vez-¡GAH!-

*Bam*

-¡denme eso!-grito Snake quitándole la escopeta de las manos de la princesa del reino champiñón-¿desde cuando sabes manejar una escopeta?-

-jejeje… tengo muchos pasatiempos-dijo apenada Peach pero en eso el mercenario mutado se levantó ya con un poco de molestia-claro que tiene muchos pasatiempos sino ¡PREGÚNTALE A WITCHKING00 O A SAMUS PARA EMPEZAR!-

*Bam*

-jamás escucharon ese nombre-advirtió Samus quien tomo la escopeta y un Deadpool se volvió a levantar ahora si enojado por algo-¡OK! ¡Es suficiente!-

Fue que usando su cinturón teletransportador desapareció y casi le cortaba la cabeza a Mario quien esquivo a tiempo-gracias a Samus, Peach y a Pitto estoy seguro que uno de esos disparos perdí recuerdos de mi infancia, y aunque estoy feliz de que me borraran ese recuerdo del tío Mickey y su camioneta como cuando borraron al supremo Kaiosama del universo 9… jejeje spoiler de Dragón Ball Súper-dijo en ¿agradecimiento? A los smashers mientras Dark Pit veía su única ala a lo que era claro que es suyo-¡No puedo arriesgar que pierda ante un ángel emo del año 2007 y que me borre la primera vez que tuve relaciones sexuales en el campamento de verano a los 9 años!-

Pero a medida que hablaba demasiado este uso las garras hechas por Viridi y tomo las espadas de Deadpool en señal que bajo DEMASIADO la guardia-escucha ¿Deadpool? ¿No es así como te llamas?-

-je… de hecho puedes llamarme Wade, mientras te fileteo ¡para ponerte a la parrilla!-dijo Deadpool acercando las puntas de las espadas lo cual solo tomo un momento y usando las garras Viridi de su mano libre para cortar fácilmente estas-Wade-

-¡no ma$%#! ¡Eso estuvo bueno!-

-vamos a terminar con esto quieres-dijo Dark Pit en tono de regañar al mercenario pero para él es como tener a Cable frente a él, pero más joven y menos mutante-te matamos, tu no mueres, haces tus chistes, MUERES de nuevo, y se repite el circulo-

*shink*

-ni siquiera es gracioso… ¡eres molesto e irritable! ¿Así que toma tus espadas, tus pistolas y tu licra supera ajustada lejos de…?-pero desgraciadamente ya Wade le corto la otra ala mientras se daba un palmface y el mencionado estaba acostado leyendo una revista-oh dissssculllpaaa Ptooey, pero un trabajo es un trabajo es un trabajo…-dijo Deadpool para después imitar la voz de Wolverine-Y soy lo mejor en lo que hago: ¡Ser el camarógrafo en el programa de Conan cuando cocino con el chef Aquiles Chávez! Pero después de eso ¡ES MATAR TIPOS MALOS!-en eso se levantó y hablo con su voz normal-Y no hay forma en la que te en la que se deshagan de mi hasta que los dejen descuartizados del…-

Pero fue en eso que fue interrumpido por un ruido proveniente de la espalda de Wade-¡Deadpool! ¡Tenemos una emergencia!-

-ehh jejeje, perdón… uh, debo, atender una llamada, denme un momento-dijo Deadpool quien saco una radio portátil y se comunicó de manera alegre-Wolvie, amigo del alma y amor de mi cucharon… jejeje… ¡QUE QUIERES CA%&$!-

-te necesitamos de nuevo en la mansión-X ¡es un código Fénix!-dijo Wolverine que estaba comunicándose con el mercenario y por lo que se ve apresurado por "el código Fénix", lo cual este respondió-no mam… ¡¿Otra vez?! Es como una vez al mes con esta chica ¡en serio! a este punto, debería hacer un chiste sobre su periodo ¡pero ya está que se "viene" contigo!-

-entiendes… jejeje… se "vino" Jean contigo, como en ese sueño húmedo que tienes con ella cuando fuiste a Japón ¿eh?-se rio nerviosamente acerca de su chiste malo lo cual Logan enterró las garras de adamantium en el escritorio de puro enojo-Wade, deja de hacer lo que haces, vienes aquí… ¡o la próxima vez que te vea yo…!-

Podía decirse que los smashers (y unos pocos con buen oído) escuchaban insultos desde la radio de Wade de cómo lo iba a hacer picadillo lo cual por si no se dieron cuenta ya tenían cortadas y golpes ya que durante la plática ninguno supo cuando ataco Deadpool, cosa que el soldado legendario dijo-estamos siendo muy amables, estamos siendo muy amables por dejarte tener esta conversación justo ahora y estoy conteniéndome para arrancarte la cabeza con un tenedor-

-muy bien, relaja tus Timbits, Logan-dijo Deadpool tras varios minutos de insultos-voy en camino, y evita matarla esta vez como en X-men 3 ¿quieres? Okay… adiós-

-que hiciste esta vez…-

*click*

-¿Crees que recuerde X-men 3?-apareció un recuadro blanco con letras de máquina de escribir a lado de Deadpool, para después salir otro pero amarillo y con letras de estilo comic-¡a quien le interesa X-men 3! Es como si Yamcha fuera el protagonista-

-esas son palabras fuertes y…-fue que en eso que vio a todos y este se disculpó rápidamente-ah sí… ejem… Entonces… voy a ir a encargarme de una psicoperra llamada Dark Fénix, mientras tanto Pitto…-

-quieres dejar de decirme así-dijo Dark sacando ahora un cañón EZ listo para borrar a Deadpool pero este le respondió sin ningún tipo de remordimiento-de hecho a todos le importa un carajo como te digan ¡solo te quería molestar a petición de de Smashbrosarrmagedon por encerrarlo en una bodega casi por Escobedo! EL es mi verdadero cliente-

-tenemos que hablar-dijo Master en tono sombrío lo cual este rio nervioso pero todos ya le bloquearon las diferentes salidas, lo cual Wade saco su celular y abrió una ventana para después salir corriendo-llámenme cuando el quinto torneo esté disponible, búsquenme en Facebook y Twitter por cierto ¡denle mis condolencias a _**Tabbroly**_ a manos de Pitto!-

-¿quién es Tabbroly?-dijo Mario curioso tras lo sucedido lo cual Master respondió y con la Dead Note ¿en dedos?-no lo sé Mario, pero sí sé que Derbez tuvo su tiempo, pero Omar Chaparro…-

-de hecho iba a pedirles a Werebertumorro por arruinar la película de…-dijo Pit dándole un consejo a la mano jefe, pero la espada de Deadpool apareció y de pilón le corto las alas de la misma manera que su doble-¡Shink! ¡Para el camino!-

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡ESPERO QUE TU SECUELA FRACASE PEND&%$!-

-¡Pit! ¡Que te dije de decir malas palabras!-dijo Palutena al escuchar eso y le puso un jabón en la boca, lo cual respondió avergonzado-no decirlas… y a quien engaño ¡es la película más esperada para el próximo año!-

-oye, tú lo dijiste Pitstain, no yo-dijo Dark sonriendo de lado ya que estaban a mano o a ala cortada, lo cual doctor Mario respondió-iré por el botiquín-

* * *

 _ **Palabras de Deadpool:**_

 _ **Canción de fondo: Shoop por Salt-N-Pepa**_

 _ **(Aparece en una gabardina de rallas negras y grises debajo de una camisa blanca y aun portando su máscara)**_

 _ **¿Siguen aquí? El episodio se acabó, vallan a casa… ah están esperando un avance de futuros proyectos de este idiota pero ya ni me quiere ver, esperaban a… Sam Jackson con su parche en el ojo y su suculento atuendo de piel**_

 _ **Usquenle, Usquenle a otro fic**_

 _ **(Se retira hacia la puerta)**_

* * *

 _ **Pidan sus futuros retadores en los comentarios y serán bien recibidos y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamón enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

 _ **Nota extra:**_

 _ **Personajes de Dragón Ball y personajes de Nintendo que son representados en Súper Smash Bros están excluidos pero serán mencionados o aparecerán en futuros episodios**_

* * *

 _ **[Se vuelve a reproducir la canción]**_

 _ **Cambio de idea… pero si puedo decirles algo y es sumamente secreto**_

 _ **La primera temporada de Dragón Smashers está completa hace unos momentos, la pelea en el Subespacio, Tabuu, todo los universos en peligro y no es el torneo de poder auspiciado por dos niños mimados, ¡¿WEN BROLY?! ¡AHORA BROLY! Todo el numerito, además de que ya hay una pista del siguiente retador y todo eso y en su correo**_

* * *

 _ **Próximo retador:**_

 _ **Una copia barata de pokemon (que no es un Yokai)**_

* * *

 _ **[CHICACHICA]**_


	10. Retador 9

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

 _ **Atencion: episodio lleno de Crack**_

 _ **Muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho crack**_

 _ **Hablo en serio**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._

* * *

 _ **Voz de**_ _ **Mewtwo:**_

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

 _ **Los retadores de este episodio les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

-yo… yo… esto es para mí amigos… aquí vamos…-es escucha la voz de alguien rapeando (algo inusual para empezar este episodio)-los niños ele…-

-podrás dejar de hacer tu imitación barata de Eminem por un minuto-grito Lucario mientras todos los smashers además de los mencionados que eran…

* * *

 _ **RETADOR #9: Primera Generación de niños elegidos (Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, T.K y Kari)**_

 _ **Originarios de: Digimon creados por Akiyoshi Hongo**_

* * *

-concuerdo con el Digimon que parece perro-dijo Matt mirando con enojo a Tai lo cual Mewtwo dijo secamente-no presiones el botón amigo-

-ya que estamos peleando contra _**Apoclymon**_ -dijo nuevamente a lo que se mostró a un ser que tiene la forma de un ser humanoide de piel azul pálida tocado con una amplia capa negra y con una máscara negra oval; en ella, un lado está cubierto de inscripciones, mientras que el otro es mate, con una marca atravesando un ojo, sus brazos son largos, atados con correas, y sus manos tienen largas garras rojas. Su cabello es de color blanco sucio, y sus ojos, de pupila vertical, son amarillos, De la cintura para abajo su cuerpo es un gigantesco cuerpo dodecaedro gigante. Este poliedro, del tamaño de un planetoide y de colores azul y dorado, puede extender de sus caras múltiples garras metálicas al final de las cadenas en forma de ADN y que gritaba…-¡STAT SCREEN!-

-lo siento pero estaba en ritmo para una súper batalla final-dijo Tai decidido lo cual Dark pregunto-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-

-no sabemos-dijeron los smashers en conjunto lo cual todos vieron a esa cosa, el cual el líder de los niños elegidos grito-oye Apoclymon, espero que estés listo para la pelea de tu vida ya que somos el equipo perfecto y vamos a dejarte caer todo el peso de la ley-

-lo siento, me tengo que ir-dijo Joe mientras se alejaba de los demás, lo cual Matt le molesto-¡¿Qué?! Joe, te necesitamos-

-miren… actualmente tengo que ir a una convención, lo siento-menciono el de lentes lo cual el armoniquista (obvio toca la armónica) le recalco-justo ahora-

-si…-

-¡¿y qué hay de Apoclymon?!-señalo el rubio ahora apuntando al mencionado lo cual grito-¡STAT SCREEN!-

-lo sé, perdónenme pero les prometo que regresare más pronto… pero no en los próximos meses, tendré algunas convenciones en agosto y será un poco pesado para mí-dijo Joe tomando unas cosas y verificando en su teléfono celular, lo cual los smashers vieron esto-"equipo perfecto"-dijo en burla Ike lo cual casi todos se rieron de lo que menciono Tai

-es en SERIO que nos tienes que dejar-menciono Matt pero con énfasis en "en serio" solo para que este dijera algo para disculparse-bueno… ¿quieres una camisa?-

-ya tengo una-

-si pero la mía dice "cocinando cosas elegidas EN MIS PANTALONES"-dijo sin pena ni gloria Joe lo cual todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando al rubio elejido… aunque Wario

-¡WAAA HAHAHA JAJAJA!-

-emm-

-¿qué tal una moneda conmemorativa?-

-no-

-¿Un condón usado?-

-¿Muy bien a donde está parando esto?-dijo Mewtwo dándose un palmface-¡¿quién en su sano juicio querría un condón usado?!-

-dame 10-dijo Tai para lo cual Joe dijo después-diez Smashdolares la docena-

-Muy bien tengo algo para hacer esta noche con Sora-dijo el líder de los niños elegidos a lo que Sora hablo… como explicarlo-voz de niña voz de niña voz de niña-

-¡¿puedes actuar como uno de los elegidos por una vez en tu vida?!-dijo molesto Matt lo cual Joe le respondió tranquilo-en primer lugar soy el más viejo de todos y se lo que estoy haciendo, y zudomon le agrada mi trabajo-

-Díselos amigis-

-bueno eso está bien, pero yo pienso que tú puedes manejar ser un niño elegido y tu vida normal-dijo nuevamente el rubio lo cual Joe le dijo un plan futuro-como jugar videojuegos y a la vez hacer un steam en vivo-

-eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que hacemos-dijo ya perdiendo los estribos Matt lo cual el más viejo de los niños elegidos pregunto-entonces ¿qué es lo que quiere la gente?-

-¡MATAR A ESA COSA! ¡DE ALLÍ!-dijo Dark Pit fastidiado por el caos que estaban discutiendo y apuntando hacia… esa cosa-¡STAT SCREEN!-

-¡CÁLLATE COSA MAL FORMADA!-

-concuerdo con el-dijo Matt sonando más clamado solo para que Izzy dijera algo-incluso podemos hablar de otras cosas-

-de que hablas Izzy-dijo Mimi mientras el pelirrojo mostraba su computadora a todos (incluyendo a los smashers)-como en mi página de YouTube, en donde hago videos de malos fics como este: "Dragón Smashers"-

-quiero ver esto-dijo Dark Pit mirando de cerca a lo que Apoclymon se acercó también-¿stat screen?-

-no te muevas-dijo Matt a lo que miro el video-wow sí que es malo… un crossover de Dragón Ball con Smash Bros, es como si enfrentáramos a los Dark Masters de nuevo-

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en la guarida de los Dark Masters…**_

* * *

-así que, cuando Etemon no esté en pantalla y la gente se pregunte ¿Dónde está Etemon?-dijo Machinedramon (que sonaba como Nappa de TFS) en un cuarto obscuro lo cual hablo después Puppetmon (que sonaba como Krilin de TFS)-sí, pero ¿qué pasaría si Etemon muere?-

-ese será la parte brillante de nuestro plan, lo haremos "de Metal" y lo llamaremos " _ **METAL ETEMON**_ "-dijo Piedmon mientras los Dark Masters reían por su magnifico plan

-jajajajajaja-

-hagamos camisas de la serie y frase tontas como "PÓNGANLO EN UNA CAMISA"-dijo nuevamente Puppetmon lo cual volvieron a reír

-jajajajajaja-

-¿pero qué hay de WarGreymon? es el mejor de la serie-dijo Metal Seadramon dando otra idea lo cual el digimon marioneta pregunto-¿podemos hacer camisas burlándonos acerca de el?-

-bueno… creo que no-

-ah bueno, verte a la chi$%da de aquí-dijo Piemon lo cual Machinedramon también le recrimino-si piensas que lo hacemos por p&%a diversión-

-¡ESTAS FUERA DEL EQUIPO!-finalizo Puppetmon expulsando a Metal Seadramon del grupo

* * *

 _ **De regreso a la pelea…**_

* * *

-que bola de cretinos pretenciosos-dijo Dark Pit que por casualidad vio lo sucedido en el último corte de la historia, a lo que Tai le contestó-si totalmente, no como leomon ¿lo recuerdan?-

-¿quién?-dijeron los smashers a lo que Matt resumió-larga corta historia… no querrán saber-

-con eso me basta-dijo Mewtwo solo para después dijera lo siguiente-y podemos concentrarnos con este idiota de aquí-

-y así será, y lo haremos en…-dijo Tai alzando el puño al aire solo para que el armoniquista dijera frustrado-¡No lo digas Tai!-

-Una batalla de rap-

-¡esa madre no resuelve nada!-dijo ya desesperado Matt solo para que este lo mirara-tú no sabes de eso recuerdas a NicePeter-

-y ya no están subiendo videos porque ya paso su tiempo-dijo el rubio tras mencionar al YouTuber solo para que este AUN siguiera de terco-además estoy usando un beat de Eminem para mejorarlo-

-¡¿acaso no aprendiste de lo que te paso?! hasta se lo hiciste a tu hermana-

* * *

 _ **Mucho tiempo…**_

* * *

-¡Ya está! ¡Me harte de todos ustedes…!-grito Dark Pit molesto y exasperado lo cual se fue sobre Apoclymon-¡oye tú! ¡Pedazo de intento de pokemon! ¡Spoilers de internet!-

-¡STAT SCREEN!-grito Apoclymon en terrón solo para explotar completamente para después Matt gritar-qué te parece eso Toei… digo Fine Bros… digo… maldita zorra-

-¿Qué te parece eso como contra demanda perra?-dijo el ángel negro apuntando a donde estuvo Apoclymon

* * *

 _ **¡GAME SET!**_

 _ **LA VICTORIA ES PARA…**_

* * *

-Nada de esto paso… fin de la historia-dijo Dark irrumpiendo al autor lo cual dijo el mismo autor (ósea YO)- _ **Y tienes razón Dark porque estas drogado**_ -

* * *

-¡PITTO!-grito una voz despertando a Dark que estaba en su cuarto y rodeado de muchos paquetes de cocaína y a lado suya tenía un paquete abierto, además de un cuchillo y una Magnum en mano para mostrar a Corrin desnuda (y otra cosa… entre piernas) y con una botella en la mano completamente borracha-Tengo un pene… *hic* y Master quiere que continúen el invitacional-

-¡No!-dijo Dark lo cual esta dio un sorbo de la botella y comenzó a… bueno ya saben lo demás-Ah okay *hic* Ire a co%&$me a Reflet-

-Debo de dejar de aceptar droga como soborno-finalizo el angel negro mientras iba a bañarse después de la última vez que estuvo consiente

* * *

 _ **Palabras del autor:**_

 _ **Sí que me tarde por esto, pero SI vieron Abridgmon episodio 2**_

 _ **Sabrán delo que pasa**_

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **Proximo retador…**_

 _ **Se parece a caillou… pero es OP**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera]**_


	11. Retador 10

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._

* * *

 _ **Voz de**_ _ **Snake:**_

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

 _ **Los retadores de este episodio les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

- _no puedo creer que hagamos esto tras finalizar la primera temporada de ese crossover y finalizando el año…_ -dijo Dark Pit rompiéndola cuarta pared a lo que se le ocurrió algo- _¡un tema musical! Eso es lo que necesita al igual que el del tercer torneo mucho mejor que el del torneo actual: ¿me pregunto si Master podrá contactar a JAM Project para el tema del port para Switch?-_

* * *

 _ **WARNING… CHALLENGER APPROACHING!**_

* * *

Fue en eso que todos vieron como un hombre de 25 años de edad, calvo y de mirada inexpresiva con un traje de cuerpo completo semiholgado con una larga capa y un par de guantes rojos y junto al calvo llego un joven de cuerpo mecánico, un rostro pálido, cejas amarillas, ojos penetrantes de esclerótica negra e iris amarillo, y el pelo rubio en punta, lleva pantalones negros y zapatos negros, y también tiende a llevar tops los cuales exponen sus extremidades superiores mecánicas-maestro, hemos llegado a la mansión Smash-

-oh por el amor a… voy a cortarle las alas a Dark… otra vez-dijo Snake sobándose la cien

* * *

 _ **RETADORES #10: Saitama y Genos**_

 _ **Originarios de: One Punch Man creado por ONE**_

* * *

-estoy sorprendido de que encontraras este lugar Genos-dijo Saitama rascándose la mejilla-la próxima vez recuérdame NO ir a Pelolandia sin un desodorante o un perfume-

-necesito ser específico, debo ser MUY específico con mi mensaje-dijo Dark Pit recordándose a sí mismo ser más específico en dar direcciones-¿Quién eres? Queremos acabar con esto-

-hola, soy Saitama, héroe por diversión, o bueno… quiero decir, técnicamente estoy contratado por la asociación de héroes pero, eh…-dijo el héroe pelo solo para ser interrumpido por Genos-vino aquí para acabar con sus miserables vidas-

-¡SI! Lo que el Cyborg dijo… creo-

-y bien como lo van a hacer…-dijo en tono aburrido Snake mientras resumía todo lo acontecido-¿darnos un infarto como ese chico que se comió Ganondorf? ¿Hacernos volar el torso como al lagarto y al hermano emo de Pit? O ¿jugar un juego de cartas para niños? Y lo admito, es entretenido… pero en consolas portátiles desde el 2005 al 2008-

-en realidad, estaba pensando en darles un puñetazo-dijo secamente Saitama a lo que todos se sorprendieron lo cual Link dijo-ah… bueno… siempre que no te mantengamos muy ocupado de tu quimioterapia porque…-

-Maestro, permítame comenzar-dijo Genos preparándose contra los smashers solo para que este lo viera con cara de "no hablaras en serio ¿verdad?"-¿estás seguro de esto Genny? ¿Recuerda lo que paso con ese tipo llamado Cell?-

-recientemente recibí varias mejoras de sistema del doctor Kuseno, le aseguro que esta vez…-dijo Genos dirigiéndose a una sorpresiva velocidad hacia ellos-¡NO PASARA DE NUEVO!-

Pero antes de poder decir algo, casi todos los miembros de la mansión que tenían counter golpearon a Genos para después finalizar con Falcón y mandarlo a volar hacia fuera de la mansión

-Oh mira, eso SI no lo vi venir-dijeron los smashers al igual que el superhéroe en sarcasmo

-¡JA! me debes una Hetap-

-¡JA! ME DEBES AHORA DOS HETAPS-

* * *

 _ **CHALLENGER ONE… DEFEATED!**_

* * *

-okay Caillou quieres ser el siguiente-dijo Bowser tronándose los nudillos lo cual este respondió pacíficamente-nah, solo lo estoy acompañando, en realidad, voy a esperar hasta que anuncien el quinto torneo, quiero ver si hay retadores fuertes eso si no lo quiero perder, ya saben, soy una persona común de gustos simples como las ofertas en el supermercado-

-estoy orgulloso de ti Saitama, ya que eres ¡LA PRIMERA PERSONA EN NO CHILLAR COMO NIÑAS POR NO SALIR EN EL TORNEO SMASH POR EL FIGTHING BALLOT DEL AÑO 2015! Entonces podrás entrar-dijo la mano jefe orgulloso de Saitama lo cual este puso una cara seria-tú lo dijiste Master Hand gracias, y al resto, no se sorprendan si pego un poco fuerte-

-oh, ¿huelo a amenaza o a insinuaciones sexuales calvito encapuchado?-dijo Bayonetta sonriendo de lado mientras Saitama se acomodaba su guante rojo-¿qué dicen? ¿Cuándo será la prueba?-

-pues no tenemos nada que hacer, hagámoslo… mañana-dijo desafiante Dark Pit a lo que sonrió Saitama-y así se…-pero luego se acordó de un minúsculo detalle-espera… ¿mañana?-

-si mañana-dijo en tono normal el ángel negro a lo que el superhéroe calvo preguntó otra vez-¿así como el "mañana" mañana?-

-¡ES EL P&%O DOMINGO CALVO!-dijeron todos en molestia a lo que este volvió con su personalidad pasiva y sin emociones-oh entonces debo de declinar la oferta, hay una venta mañana en la tienda de comestibles y nuestra despensa está bastante vacía, si no voy, estaría tirando dinero a la basura-

En cuestión de segundos a casi todo s los Smashers les cambió la cara de enojo a una de shock y horror hasta incluso Master Hand se quedó de igual manera, cosa que Crazy miró curioso-¿oye bro? ¿Chicos están bien?-

-veo que están ocupados con Master Hand, iré a recoger a Genos-dicho esto el superhéroe calvo salió a una velocidad que incluso rompió la barrera del sonido dejando en ridículo a Sonic a lo que mientras corrimos se preguntó a si mismo- _¿Me preguntó si no los he ofendido por rechazar la propuesta del torneo Smash? Pero creo que lo superarán de inmediato-_

* * *

 _ **Un mes después…**_

* * *

Tras lo sucedido con Saitama solo se veía como toda la mansión era un desastre, ropa sucia en el suelo, platos llenos de comida a medias, todo tirado como si fuera una casa abandonada y a todos los smashers en el auditorio completamente andrajosos algunos con la barba sin afeitar y como si no hubiera dormido en días, pero en eso… lo inevitable sucedió

-Pu&% madre-dijo Master en su forma humana poniendo sus manos en su rostro mientras se escuchaba a los niños hasta incluso Mario llorar y entrar en desesperación todos, hasta que Snake grito agarrándose la cabeza-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡OOOHHH! ¡CHIN$#% MADRE! ¡AH!-

-¡YA NO PODEMOS CON ESTA MAM#$DA! ¡NOS RECHAZO! ¡EL NOS RECHAZO! ¡JAMÁS PASO ESTO!-dijo emocionalmente perturbado Mario con lágrimas en los ojos, lo cual este admitió algo-¡Y POR ENDE TIENEN RAZÓN! ¡NO SABIA QUE HACER!-

-¡¿Y LO SABIAS DESDE UN PRINCIPIO?!-dijo Dark Pit con los ojos enrojecidos por el estrés que cargaba lo cual lo agarró de los hombros-¡CLARO QUE SI PEN#$JO! esto fue… ¡esto fue una locura! ¡Eso fue inesperado! ¡No estaba en control de esa situación en absoluto!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito el ángel negro hasta que comenzó a llorar pero en eso se miró a sus manos que estaban temblando-¡mira esto! ¡MIREN MIS P%$AS MANOS! ¡Miren está mierda!-

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué nos está haciendo esto?!-dijo Red con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que el resto lo cual respondió ya con un sangrado nasal en su nariz-¡YO NO SE! Tal vez me odio y crea que de verdad SI merezco morir al igual que todos, no lo sé-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-se escuchó la voz de Pit mientras Palutena lo acariciaba para tranquilizarlo-tranquilo Pit, ya paso… ya paso… Saitama es un monstruo, no sabe cómo es romper los sentimientos de las personas-

* * *

 _ **¡GAME SET!**_

 _ **LA VICTORIA ES PARA… ¡SAITAMA!**_

* * *

 _ **Pidan sus futuros retadores en los comentarios y serán bien recibidos y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamón enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

 _ **Nota extra:**_

 _ **Personajes de Dragón Ball y personajes de Nintendo que son representados en Súper Smash Bros están excluidos pero serán mencionados o aparecerán en futuros episodios**_

* * *

 _ **Próximo retador:**_

 _ **Hasta año nuevo… o hasta que se recuperen mentalmente ellos**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera]**_


	12. SmashersVs Direct 12-14-17

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic se hace sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **For 3DS and Wii U, les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / ShigesatoItoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

-damas y caballeros el presidente de Nintendo de américa: Reggie Fims… ¿ehh?- dijo el anunciador mientras el CEO de Nintendo de América miraba a donde estaba el mencionado

-Fils-aime-dijo Reggie dando más explicación de su apellido, lo cual el anunciador dijo-si tú lo dices-

-bienvenidos a este Direct especial de los #SmashersVs presentado por Hetap; Si pensaban que lo haríamos en enero entrando el año… ¡no es mi problema!-dijo Reggie dando una explicación acerca del Nintendo Direct-tenemos a un nuevo patrocinador que son las industrias Gadd Science para presentar su nuevo producto-

-¡ah genial! otra de esas aspiradoras-dijo uno de los espectadores que era un tipo gordo, el cual el CEO de Nintendo dijo-no me agrada tu tono, pero no se trata de eso, sino… de esto-fue en eso que saco un guante y se lo puso y disparo hacia el sujeto haciéndolo cenizas

-espera… ¿eso no es de ese mundo de Dragón Ball?-pregunto curioso otro de los miembros del público a lo que este señalo a la pantalla detrás de el-para eso esta este video-

 _ **El siguiente producto es auspiciado para el evento #SmashersVs y presentado por Gadd Science, Inc. Y la fundación Hand**_

-¿Alguna vez te ha pasado esto?-dijo una voz mientras se pasa a una escena donde están tres figuras sombreadas en lo alto de unas rocas-Es la hora del recreo, tú y tus amigos están a punto de encararse al mero estilo de Dragón Ball Z-

-te preparas, ahueca tus manos, reténtelas y grita tan fuerte hasta que cualquier persona pueda oírte-fue en eso que la figura sombreada se prepara y al momento se cambia rápidamente a los de tres niños que son Toon Link, Popo y Lucas en el jardín de la mansión smash-pero nada pasa porque eso pasa en tu imaginación, y eres la burla de los demás-

-gracias por el dato-dijo Lucas avergonzado mirando hacia donde estaba la voz el cual le respondió-te habrás preguntado ¿habrá alguna manera de hacer pedazos a mis amigos dejando sus restos por todas partes?-

-tienes razón-dijo el pequeño niño psíquico a lo que "el narrador" le dijo-pues adivina que, porque vamos a hacer tus sueños de fanático hecho realidad-

-¡¿HACER A YAMCHA SÚPER SAIYAJIN?!-dijo emocionado a lo que de algún modo… lo enojo-¡NI EN TUS SUEÑOS INSECTO!-

-shh… cállate Vegeta sigue leyendo-

-industrias Gadd Science presenta su nuevo producto para ese fanático que llevas dentro… ¡EL GUANTE ENER-KI!-

-wow-dijo Lucas teniendo el guante en su mano derecha mientras lo admiraba lo cual el anunciador continuo-Así es… ¡WOW! En el mundo de Dragón Ball, Ki es la energía de fuerza vital que puede ser usada en casi cosas que desafían la lógica y hacer múltiples estupideces como la genki… cosa de Kakarotto o lo que sea, Y gracias al guante ener-ki puedes: Desintegrar, Decapitar, Apuñalar y sobre todo ¡ASESINAR! A cualquier insecto fuera de tu camino-

-ja por favor ¡Yo tengo un escudo!-dijo Toon Link mostrando su escudo solo para que este le dijera-es una broma insecto ¡AL DIABLO TU ESCUDITO!-

Fue en eso que Lucas levanto el guante y apunto hacia el pequeño hyliano el cual disparo y salieron directo hacia la mansión y terminar hacia la enfermería directo hacia una cama todos tostados, donde Dr. Mario pregunto-¿el guante ener-ki?-

-¡Wow! ¡Eso estuvo genial!-dijo Lucas sorprendido por lo que podía hacer el guante a lo que de algún modo comenzó a actuar más siniestro y malévolo-Pero quiero más-

-¡Claro que hay más güerito!-dijo otra voz el cual la primera voz pregunto-¿Qué haces aquí Nappa?-

-Si…-

-El guante ener-ki viene con un manual de instrucciones y con varias funciones como rayos rectos, disparos de dispersión, bomba genocida y la favorita de Vegeta… un ataque Big Bang-dijo mientras se mostraba el manual de instrucciones con diferentes dibujos de cómo crear los ataques-por esta vez tienes razón, Y la mejor parte es que es cargado mediante energía solar y eólica lo cual es amable con el ecosistema-

Fue en eso que se muestra como se carga el guante mientras se veía a Lucas con una expresión de psicópata mientras la mansión estaba en llamas lo cual grito-YO. SOY. UN. DIOS.-

-¡LES DIJE QUE NO LE DIERAN EL GUANTE A LOS NIÑOS!-dijo Samus junto con el resto persiguiendo a Mario y a Luigi por lo que hicieron

-En el pasado usar ki era con linternas por lo que era aburrido en ese entonces-dijo la primera voz mientras se mostraba a un tipo con bata de laboratorio usando unas linternas en sus manos y con cara de aburrimiento-¡así que dile adiós a esos días con guante ener-ki!-

-En sí mismo el guante ener-ki tiene un costo de $8999 Smashdolares, pero si ordenas ahora te daremos seis pares extra por tan solo 2 Smashdolares más, tendrás siete guantes para causar un apocalipsis instantáneo ¿Y Vegeta sabes qué significa eso…?-dijo la segunda voz lo cual la primera voz dijo-Vendí mi dignidad por eso… Porque su costo es ¡MAS DE NUEVE MIL!-

-¡SI! y así tú y tu familia podrán pasar tiempo de caridad teniendo un choque de poderes juntos-dijo la segunda voz mientras se pasaba a otro lado de la mansión donde se veía a…

-¡Te toca lavar los platos Pitstain!-dijo Dark Pit con dos guantes mientras en el otro lado-¡Yo lo hice ayer! ¡Le toca a Reflet!-

-¡No me metas en esto Pit! y si no me falla la memoria ¡es a ti Corrin!-dijo la estratega quien también tenía los guantes y tenía una confrontación con la manakete-¡Cállate Reflet!-

-¡DEJA DE RECALCARME QUE SOY PLANA!-grito Lucina aumentando el poder de los guantes ya que quería rostizar a Roy-da igual ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA Y AMO ESTAS COSAS!-

-Genial están en un choque de poderes otra vez-dijo Marth mirando hacia donde literalmente se ponía un guante para interferir-Llama a los bomberos Ike-

-¿te comiste mis alitas Martha?-dijo fuera de foco Ike con tono sombrío mientras el príncipe de Altea aumentaba la potencia del guante porque esto… se pondría feo-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-No estas convencido, que tal estos testimonios-dijo la primera voz mientras se pasaba con Wario-Soy Wario y cuando una chica bonita no me quiere dar un beso-dijo mientras sacaba un guante hacia la cámara-Se lo pido amablemente… con énfasis en amable… jejeje-

-Es perfecto para cuando ellos no se callan-dijo Samus mientras se acomodaba el guante Ener-ki, pero fue interrumpido por Bayonetta-Oye Sam es el tipo que nos dibujó en ese especial para adultos, porque saldrás en otro comic… de nuevo-

-Apaga la cámara-dijo la cazarecompensas con una ira contenida ajustándose el guante… pero en eso se cambia a una escena donde se está efectuando un robo a un banco

-Me encanta este guante-dijo el asaltante solo para que en ese momento un disparo lo matara revelando a Lucas detrás del tipo

-¡NO OTRA VEZ ESE NIÑO!-

-¡CORRAN!-

-Jejeje Jajajaja ¡JAJAJAJA!-rio lunáticamente Lucas hasta que se cortó la señal… donde se muestra a Master y a Crazy (en forma humana) junto a Rick (uno de los retadores anteriores) en una sala de juntas donde estaban los personajes de Dragón Ball en general

-Y así nos quedaremos una temporada aquí gracias a que Crazy vendió los guantes a grupos terroristas y ahora es un caos allí por lo que será de, no lo sé, 6 a 12 años aquí-dijo Master explicando la razón por la cual están hasta que Rick dijo-por cierto agradézcanle a *burph* Vegeta por darnos toda la información y a Goku por decir todo de cómo funciona el Ki o como se diga esa cosa-

-¡¿Porque lo hiciste Vegeta?!-grito Bulma hacia Vegeta el cual este se cruzó de brazos-Quería ser más fuerte que Kakarotto, Y ellos me darían oportunidad para entrar al torneo Smash-

-Pero me dijeron a mí-dijo Goku el cual se levantó molesto con el príncipe de los saiyajines por lo que el mencionado se levantó-No a mí-

Mientras los hermanos Hand y Rick (que saco su licorera) veían como se peleaban por entrar en el torneo Smash también todos comenzaron a discutir hasta que el científico dijo-Que les parece, una invitación que destruyo una amistad *burph* de casi 33 años gracias a un campesino de montaña con retraso mental que le gusta pelear ¡A nadie se les ocurrió eso o si pen#$%os y todos ustedes se hacen llamar villanos! he visto a Jerry ser más exitoso en hacer *burph* nada que todos ustedes juntos-

-¡¿Porque nunca se me ocurrió eso?!-dijo en desesperación Freezer lo cual Cell le grito-¡Porque siempre decías "quiero vengarme de esos saiyajines" por mucho tiempo!-

Literalmente era unos todos contra todos, lo cual los tres dieron pasos atrás y cerraron la puerta-¿Creen que se les pasara?-pregunto Crazy a lo que Rick respondió-No lo sé, soy un genio y un científico no un psicólogo, es su problema no mío, y hablando de problemas, iré por el *burph* sociópata anteriormente conocido como Lucas, de algún modo aprendió a volar, cosa que no *burph* estaba programada el guante…-

* * *

 _ **Pidan sus futuros retadores en los comentarios y serán bien recibidos y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamón enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

 _ **Nota extra:**_

 _ **Personajes de Dragón Ball y personajes de Nintendo que son representados en Súper Smash Bros están excluidos pero serán mencionados o aparecerán en futuros episodios**_

* * *

 _ **Próximo retador:**_

 _ **Revancha de uno de los primeros retadores**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera]**_


End file.
